


I Know The Cake Looks Funny

by casgirlsam



Series: Castiel's Bday Bash [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Jack is a cutie, M/M, birthday surprise, starts off high on crack and then slams you into sober cas feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casgirlsam/pseuds/casgirlsam
Summary: Everyone is determined to surprise a celestial being for his birthday.





	I Know The Cake Looks Funny

**Author's Note:**

> listen idk man i wrote this instead of biking home today SO ENJOY

“Dean, I can smell the burnt cake from here.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Really? Because it’s been permeating through the bunker for hours.”

Dean stopped leading Castiel suddenly and lifted the blindfold covering the angel’s eyes and gave him the most serious look ever. “Castiel Winchester, so help me, if you don’t go into that kitchen and act surprised for our son, you’re sleeping on the couch.”

“I don’t sleep.”

Dean glared at him as he replaced the blindfold over his eyes.

“I don’t see why—“ he cut his sentence short when Dean peeled the blindfold all the way off.

The kitchen was a disaster. Obviously Sam was the one helping Jack with the baking. Three neatly wrapped presents sat on the table. Dean’s handiwork.

“SURPRISE!” His family yelled in unison.

Castiel took in the faces of his family. Dean and Sam beamed at him, their souls emanating overwhelming waves of love and a hint of pride.

And Jack…. he looked so proud of himself that when he asked “Were you surprised?” Castiel smiled with so much fatherly pride and replied, “Yes, Jack. Thank you for putting so much thought into this for me.”

Castiel didn’t think it was possible for Jack to grin wider and yet, he somehow did.

Jack threw his arms around Castiel’s middle and squeezed. “Happy birthday, Cas.”

Castiel wrapped his arms around his son. He truly was the luckiest being alive. To be surrounded by so much love was the greatest and rarest gift and few humans would ever experience this. “Thank you, Jack.” 

“Happy birthday, Cas!”

Two more pairs of arms wrapped around him.

Correction: Castiel was sure no other humans were as lucky as he was right now in this moment.


End file.
